FW: Fill out this silly survey11
by squelchything
Summary: You've all seen those email forwards that do the rounds. What if they happen in the GFFA as well? All 15 now up!
1. Padmé

Note: I've had to remove the email addresses because of formatting. To see the original version, go to http/ Amidala

To: "Dooku", "QueenJamilla", "Kenobi, Obi-Wan", "Mothy", "Bail", "Chancellor Palpatine", "Anakin Skywalker", "Yoda"

Subject: Survey

NAME: Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker.

NICKNAMES: Ani calls me angel sometimes.

SEX: Female.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Theed Palace, my Senatorial apartment on Coruscant, or at home with my family.

HEIGHT: 5'2"

EYES: Brown

HAIR: Brown and curly.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: I don't have time to watch TV, what with all my duties as a Senator, plus meetings with my secret husband.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: Theed Palace.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Naboo Fashion

FAVORITE SMELL: The flowers up in the lake country.

FAVORITE COLOR: Most colours look good on me.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Having your planet invaded by Nemoidians.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Being with the person I love the most.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Think about Anakin, catch up on my Senate work, think about Anakin, go clothes shopping, arrange my hair.

FAVORITE MUSIC: Classical Naboo.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: What's on my busy schedule today?

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: No.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: Exciting.

PEN OR PENCIL: Pen

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: One.

FAVORITE FOODS: My mother's cooking

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: Yes.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: No. Well, unless you count a rigged Trade Federation trial 'convicted'.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Chocolate.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: Yes, but I prefer Anakin to drive me. We don't often have the opportunity.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: No, only Anakin.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I do just fine with Artoo and Threepio.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: I really have no idea. This is not a question I have spent a lot of thought on.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: A little scary.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: I'd love to see my husband again.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: I don't drink.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: Virgo

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: Yes.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I like my job as a Senator.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Don't you think my hair's weird enough as it is?

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: My personal lotus symbol, or 'Anakin' in a heart. That one would have to be somewhere no one could see it, apart from Anakin of course.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: Yes.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Up in the Lake Country, just close family and friends...my husband's mother would be there too, and his friends, who would approve... sigh You did say 'dream', you know.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: Which room?

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? Half full.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: Something light and refreshing

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Righty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: I try.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: Some of my hundreds of shoes.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : 42.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: Naboo Royal yacht.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: It has Anakin driving it...

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Anything, if Anakin's playing.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: You're doing a good job as Queen, Jamillia.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Count Dooku. It's not in his nature. Huh.  



	2. Anakin

From: "Skywalker, Anakin"  
To: "Padmé", "Obi", "Barris", "The Chancellor", "Siri Tachi", "Yoda"  
Subject: Fw: Survey

NAME: Anakin Skywalker

NICKNAMES: All right, all right...Ani. Only Mom and Padmé are allowed to call me that, though. Obi-Wan calls me 'young apprentice', 'my very young Padawan', 'young Padawan learner' blah blah blah...

SEX: Yes, please. With Padmé.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: In the Jedi Temple with my master Obi-Wan.

HEIGHT: 6'2"

EYES: Blue.

HAIR: Light brown, short, Padawan braid.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: News from Naboo.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: A picture of Padmé. I swiped it from Theed Palace ten years ago.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Naboo Society. It usually has an article about Padmé in it.

FAVORITE SMELL: Padmé's hair.

FAVORITE COLOR: Black.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Failing the people I love.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Being with Padmé.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Fix things, think about Padmé, annoy Obi-Wan, think about Padmé.

FAVORITE MUSIC: That nice romantic music that plays when I'm around Padmé.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: Gosh, I wish Padmé was here.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: No way.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: Boring.

PEN OR PENCIL: Pen.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: None. I use the Force to predict when it's going to ring.

FAVORITE FOODS: Mom's cooking.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: With my mom, yes. I don't have a dad.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: Um...not yet.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Both.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: Of course.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: No, I'd rather sleep with Padmé.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Something big that growls a lot. Letting it escape inside the Temple would be fun, heh heh.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: A krayt dragon.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: Cool. So much water!

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: Padmé. And my mom. And Qui-Gon. What do you mean, just one?

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Obi-Wan won't let me drink.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: Leo.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: No. Ick.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL? For Padmé I would.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Jedi Knight, if Obi-Wan would stop holding me back and let me take the Trials. I want to be the greastest Jedi ever. Chancellor Palpatine says I could be.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Black. I'm into Jedi Goth, but Obi-Wan would kill me.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: I love Padmé. Somewhere Obi-Wan would never see it.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: Yes.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Just me and Padmé. Somewhere far far away from Obi-Wan.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: Model starships.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? I want a full glass! In fact, I want two! Now!

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: Caff. Lots of it.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Righty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: No, I use the Force.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: Bits of droids I'm fixing up and pictures of Padmé. If Obi-Wan ever finds them I'm dead.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : Two.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: It was a Podracer.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: Something really fast that I've built myself.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Podracing. I like to see how much better I could do it.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Padmé, you're an angel.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Master Yoda. See through me, he can.  



	3. Chancellor Palpatine

From: "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine"  
To: "Amidala", "Count Dooku", "Kenobi", "Anakin", "Yoda"  
Subject: Survey

NAME: Palpatine

NICKNAMES: Chancellor, mostly.

SEX: Male.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: My Chancellor's apartment on Coruscant.

HEIGHT: 5'10"

EYES: Blue

HAIR: White, what's left of it.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: My duties to the Republic leave me no time for entertainment.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: Theed Palace. It was a present from Amidala when she was Queen.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: My duties to the Republic leave me no time for entertainment.

FAVORITE SMELL: The smell of the corridors of power—the Senate, that is.

FAVORITE COLOR: Black.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Having your planet invaded by Nemoidians, or seeing the Republic torn apart by Separatism.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Serving the Republic.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Serve the Republic, attend emergency meeting of the Senate, reluctantly accept the new emergency powers the Senate has voted me.

FAVORITE MUSIC: Classical Naboo.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: How can I best serve the Republic today?

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: No.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: A waste of time.

PEN OR PENCIL: Pen

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: One.

FAVORITE FOODS: I don't really have any.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: They're dead

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: No.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Chocolate.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: No. I prefer to be driven so I can concentrate on serving the Republic.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: No.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: A Sith would be interesting, for a very short period. Jedi history is so fascinating.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: Human is best.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: Irrelevant.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: A Jedi Master of antiquity.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: I don't drink.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: Scorpio.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: No.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I would bring peace to the Galaxy.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: This is a frivolous question.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: This is a frivolous question.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: No.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: My life of service to the Republic has left me no time for love sigh

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: Red paint, friezes of the ancient war between the Jedi and the Sith, Naboo sculpture.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? Half full.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: My duties to the Republic leave me no time for entertainment.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Righty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: Yes.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: Carpet.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : One.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: Naboo Senatorial transport.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: I am not interested in transports. They are functional, that is all.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: My duties to the Republic leave me no time for entertainment.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Some day you will be the greatest of Jedi, Anakin.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Count Dooku. He is too busy destroying the Republic... sigh  



	4. ObiWan Kenobi

From: "Obi-Wan Kenobi"  
To: "Amidala", "Offee, Barris", "Senator Organa", "The Supreme Chancellor", "Anakin", "Siri", "Mace", "Master Yoda"  
Subject: Re: Fw: Survey

NAME: Obi-Wan Kenobi

NICKNAMES: Obi. My Master used to call me 'young apprentice', and my Padawan Anakin calls me 'old man' when he's being cheeky and 'yes, Master' the rest of the time.

SEX: No thanks, I'm a Jedi.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: My rooms in the Jedi Temple.

HEIGHT: Medium.

EYES: Blue

HAIR: Gingery brown

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: You think I have time to watch TV?

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: The Jedi Temple

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Jedi Weekly.

FAVORITE SMELL: The disinfectant the domestic droids in the Temple use--it smells like home.

FAVORITE COLOR: brown

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Seeing your Master killed by the Sith.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: When Anakin does what I tell him, which happens about once a year.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Meditate, practice my lightsaber technique, scold Anakin.

FAVORITE MUSIC: I prefer silence. Easier to meditate.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: I wonder what trouble Anakin is going to get himself into today?

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: Yes, when Anakin's driving.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: I used to like them until I was first flown by Anakin.

PEN OR PENCIL: Pencil.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: One.

FAVORITE FOODS: I like Master Yoda's rootleaf stew. Yes, really.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: I never knew them. I got along pretty well with my Jedi teachers, though.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: No.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Actually, I like banana.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: No, but it's better than letting Anakin drive.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: Yes, but don't tell Anakin.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Something quiet. And obedient.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: A nexu would be quite cool.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: Wet.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: My Master Qui-Gon. I miss him.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Anything.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: I don't know. Jedi don't haave birthdays.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: Yes.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL: It would depend if it was in my mandate.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Member of the Jedi Council.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: For some reason, I have a yen for purple...

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: I don't like tattoos, I associte them with the Sith.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: No, the Code forbids it.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: How many times do I have to tell you, I'm a Jedi!

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: Nothing.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: Half empty. Anakin probably drank it on me.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: Jawa juice

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Righty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: Yes.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: Anakin's shirt. Messy brat.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : Ten.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: Starfighter provided by the Jedi.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: I don't like flying.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: I like to watch practice saber matches, but that's not a sport.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Anakin, without you my life would be kind of boring.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Somehow, I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much.  



	5. Yoda

From: "Yoda"  
To: "Obi-Wan (on Tatooine)" Subject: Re: Re: Fw: Survey

NAME: Yoda it is.

NICKNAMES: None I have.

SEX: Male I am.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: In a hut on Dagobah I live.

HEIGHT: Two feet tall I am.

EYES: Yellow they are.

HAIR: Almost bald I am. Green it used to be.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: TV I have not. Reception bad it is.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: The Jedi Temple.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Jedi Weekly, except published any more it is not.

FAVORITE SMELL: Rootleaf stew.

FAVORITE COLOR: Brown it is.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: The Jedi Order, destroyed it is. Corrupted by the Dark Side Anakin Skywalker became. Terrible I feel.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: When commune with the Force I do.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Meditate, I do. Rootleaf, I cook.

FAVORITE MUSIC: The song of swamp creatures I like.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: Damn, my rootleaf, burnt it has.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: The Force, I feel. To prevent motion sickness, I use it. Heheh.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: Need a rollercoaster I do not. Acrobatics I can do myself.

PEN OR PENCIL: Pencil.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: A phone, I do not have.

FAVORITE FOODS: Rootleaf, I like. Hmmm.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: Parents, I knew not. Taken to train at a young age, I was.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: Being an enemy of the Republic, Palpatine accused me of.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: A Jedi knows not these things.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: Walk, I do.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: Sleep with snakes, I do. My blanket they like.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: The Jedi craves not these things.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: Stupid question this is. What species I am, know does nobody.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: The way of the Force they are.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: Anakin. Kick his sorry ass, I would.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: The Jedi craves not these things. Unless Obi-Wan he is. Drove him to drink, Anakin did.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: Forgotten I have.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: Eat them I do.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL: Shirt I have not.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Jedi Master, I am. Perfect job it is.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Told you I did: hair I have not.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: The Jedi craves not these things.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: Fobidden by the Code it is.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Love, heh. Weddings, heh. The Jedi craves not these things. Unless Anakin Skywalker he is, and led to great trouble that did.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: Mud there is.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: Glasses I have not. In swamp, luxuries there are not.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: Rootleaf, I like.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Righty I am.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: Yes.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: On the floor, my bed is.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : Ten.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: Very small Jedi starship it was.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: The Jedi craves not these things.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Racing of ants and snakes, I like.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Powerful Jedi you were, Anakin. Hmmm. Powerful Jedi.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Sending it only to Obi-Wan I am. Reply to it, he had better. Bored I am.  



	6. Old Ben Kenobi

From: "Ben"  
To: "Luke", "Owen and Beru Lars", "Yoda2", "Anakin", "Yoda"  
Subject: Fw: FW: Fw: Survey

NAME: Ben Kenobi. Didn't I do one of these things twenty years ago?

NICKNAMES: Old Ben, 'that crazy wizard'.

SEX: No thanks, I'm a Jedi.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Hut in the Jundland Wastes.

HEIGHT: Medium.

EYES: Blue

HAIR: Greying.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: I don't have a TV.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: The Jedi Temple

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Jedi Weekly, except it isn't published any more.

FAVORITE SMELL: Water.

FAVORITE COLOR: brown

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: I thought it was seeing your Master killed by the Sith, but I was wrong. It's seeing your old Padawan turn into a Sith.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Getting to see Luke without Owen Lars around.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Meditate, wonder where it all went wrong, keep an eye on Luke.

FAVORITE MUSIC: I prefer silence. Easier to meditate.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: Hot today. Again.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: Only when Anakin used to drive.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: I used to like them until I was first flown by Anakin.

PEN OR PENCIL: Pencil.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: I don't have a phone.

FAVORITE FOODS: Anything without sand in it. Now I know what Anakin was on about all those years.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: I never knew them. I got along pretty well with my Jedi teachers, though.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: No.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Actually, I like banana.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: No, I usually walk.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: Not any more.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Something quiet. And obedient.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: A nexu would be quite cool.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: There are only sandstorms on Tatooine.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: My Master Qui-Gon. I miss him.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Anything.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: I don't know. Jedi don't have birthdays.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: Yes.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL: No, I'd get sunsburn.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Jedi.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: For some reason, I have a yen for purple...

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: I don't like tattoos, I associte them with the Sith.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: No, the Code forbids it.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: How many times do I have to tell you, I'm a Jedi!

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: Sand.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: It has sand in it.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: When you live on Tatooine, you really get to appreciate water.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Righty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: Yes.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: Sand.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : Ten.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: Starfighter provided by the Jedi.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: I don't like flying.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: The Anchorhead kids racing their skyhoppers, to make sure Luke doesn't get killed before I get to train him.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Yoda, wise master you are.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Anakin. He ceased to exist and became Darth Vader.  



	7. Luke

From: "Luke"  
To: "Old Ben", "Deak", "Teh Fixer", "Uncle Owen&Aunt Beru", "Camie", "Biggsy", "Tank", "Windy"  
Subject: Fw: Re: Re: Fw: Survey

NAME: Luke Skywalker. Or Lars, but I prefer my father's name.

NICKNAMES: Wormy. Unfortunately.

SEX: Male.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: With my uncle and aunt on a moisture farm near the edge of the Jundland Wastes on Tatooine. Big dustball in the middle of nowhere.

HEIGHT: 5'6", but I'm still growing. I hope.

EYES: Blue.

HAIR: Dark blond.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: Ha.You think Uncle Owen lets me watch TV?

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: A Skyhopper.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Stuff about piloting and mechanics.

FAVORITE SMELL: Engine lubricant.

FAVORITE COLOR: Green. There isn't a lot of that on Tatooine.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Getting told off by Uncle Owen, being laughed at.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Flying.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Race my Skyhopper, fix up my speeder or my Skyhopper, hang out with the guys at Tosche Station, hide from Uncle Owen.

FAVORITE MUSIC: Jizz.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: How soon can I finish my chores so I can go out racing?

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: No way!

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: I've never been on one, but they seem a bit tame.

PEN OR PENCIL: Pencil.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: Sometimes I forget to answer at all, if I'm dreaming about something.

FAVORITE FOODS: Aunt Beru's stew.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: My parents are dead. I get along ok with my uncle and aunt, except when I skive my chores, or crash my speeder AGAIN, or say anything about my father, or speak to old Ben Kenobi, or...

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: Not yet, but Uncle Owen constantly expects it.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Chocolate.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: You bet.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: I still have my stuffed bantha but I don't actually...well, um...ok, yes.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I had a pet citri when I was small, but I let it go.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: Krayt dragon.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: What's a thunderstorm?

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: My father.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Are you kidding? Uncle Owen would kill me.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: Gemini.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: Yes. You eat what's put before you, boy, and be grateful.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL? How sunny is it?

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Pilot.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: It's fine the way it is.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: You must be joking, I get hurt enough as it is within inflicting MORE pain on myself.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: Not yet. Give me a few years, I'm only 14.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Wedding? Whoa, I need to find someone to marry first. I don't want to marry anyone round here, that's for sure. (No, Camie, not even you. Fixer would kill me).

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: Pictures of starships.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? As long as it has anything wet in it. Hey, I live in a desert!

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: Blue milk.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Ambidextrous, but tending to righty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: Yes.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: Sand, an old shirt, bits of stuff I was fixing up, Blankie, um, I mean, an old red blanket, my other boots, starship magazines...

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER: Two

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: Speeder that's older than I am, but I fixed it up pretty good.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: Something really fast.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Podracing, but Uncle Owen doesn't like me watching it for some reason.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Ben, my uncle says you're a crazy wizard, but I think you're kinda cool.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Fixer, he beat me up again yesterday. 


	8. Lord Darth Vader

From: "Lord Darth Vader"  
To: "Commander Luke Skywalker", "General Princess Leia Organa", "Han the Sexy Scoundrel", "I rule the Galaxy mwahahaha", "Old Ben"  
Subject: Fw: Re: Re: Fw: Survey

NAME: Lord Darth Vader.

NICKNAMES: None that anyone dares call me to my face.

SEX: May present technical difficulties.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Super Star Destroyer.

HEIGHT: 6' 6"

EYES: Blue/yellow when being evil.

HAIR: None

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: I don't have time to watch TV.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: Imperial logo.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: 'Piloting and Mechanics'

FAVORITE SMELL: All I can smell is the inside of this helmet.

FAVORITE COLOR: Black.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Being betrayed by everyone, burnt to a crisp and being wakened up to hear my wife was dead.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: ...I've forgotten.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Kill Rebels, choke incompetent officers, look for young Skywalker.

FAVORITE MUSIC: Imperial March.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: Must find the Rebel base.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: No.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: Boring.

PEN OR PENCIL: Minions.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: What do you think I have minions for?

FAVORITE FOODS: I cannot eat. I am fed nutrients by injection.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: I used to.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: Who would dare accuse me? squeezes fingers

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Chocolate.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: Yes.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: No.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I have no time for pets.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: Krayt dragon.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: I don't like lightening anymore.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: Luke Skywalker

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: None.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: Leo.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: No.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL? No. The only woman for me is dead.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I want to end this destructive conflict and bring peace to the galaxy.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I have no hair. How many times do I have to tell you?

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: On my legs. I want them back. Not to mention my arms.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: Yes.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: It is too late for me.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: White paint and electronic life-support.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? I used the Force-choke on it.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: Anything, if I could get outside the helmet to drink it.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Doesn't matter, they're both fake.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: What do you think I have minions for? Anyway, I have no fingers.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: Nothing.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER: Two.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: A Podracer.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: I have a Super Star Destroyer. What more could I want?

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Podracing.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Your powers are weak, old man...oh, nice? Sorry, I don't do nice.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Obi-Wan. He has become more powerful than I can possibly imagine, but he can't send emails. 


	9. Captain Han Solo

From: "Han the Sexy Scoundrel"

To: "Wedge Antilles", "Lando", "Furball", "Her Worshipfulness", "Luke", "Lord Darth Vader"

Subject: Fw: Re: Re: Fw: Survey

From:

To: , , ,

Subject: Fw: Re: Re: Fw: Survey

NAME: Han Solo.

NICKNAMES: Slick.

SEX: As much as possible.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Rebel base.

HEIGHT: 6' 0"

EYES: Hazel.

HAIR: Brown

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?: The Rebellion is too poor to afford TVs.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?: Alliance propaganda. They give them out to everyone free.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: 'Piloting and Mechanics'

FAVORITE SMELL: Engine lubricants.

FAVORITE COLOR: Green.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Being deep in hock to Jabba with no way of getting cash to pay him off, while being chased through a dense asteroid field by thousands of furious Imps, with Her Worshipfulness yelling at me.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Getting Leia all riled up. She's gorgeous when she's angry.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Shoot Imps, mess about with the Falcon, hang out with Luke and Chewie, get her Worshipfulness mad.

FAVORITE MUSIC: Jizz.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING?: I wonder will the Empire attack today?

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS?: Nope.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING?: Boring.

PEN OR PENCIL?: Pencil.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?: Ten.

FAVORITE FOODS: Anything that isn't Alliance rations.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?: They're dead.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: You think I'd admit it? No way.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?: Chocolate.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE?: Yes.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS?: No. I prefer a more interactive sleeping experience.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: Well, it would have to be something Chewie isn't allergic to and won't eat. And something that doesn't shed. Chewie's bad enough.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?: Krayt dragon.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?: Cool.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?: My parents, to give them hell for leaving me.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Bring it on.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN?: Leo.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?: No.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL? Depends on the girl, and what sort of reward she's going to give me.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: Something with really good money and not too much work.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: Why would I want to do that?

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?: I have a tattoo. Wanna look?

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?: ...Uh, I'm not sure.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: As long as it has a really gorgeous woman, you know, long dark hair, good figure, smart--I like em smart--and I don't have to wear stupid-looking clothes.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM?: Hyperspace charts, cargo maifests, Chewie's hair (he sheds it all over the damn place).

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? Does it have alcohol in it? Are there good-looking women anywhere in the vicinity?

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE?: Non-alcoholic drink is a waste of time.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS?: Righty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?: No.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?: Boots, dirty socks, dirty magazines, Wookiee hair.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER: Number of credits? As many as possible.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?: I stole it.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?: The Falcon with every modification and add-on I can imagine.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Smashball.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: That would be kind of hard seeing as it was Darth Vader. Okay, I'll give it a go: You're a good pilot. Much too good for me to want you on my tail.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Lando. I think he's still pissed off about the Falcon.


	10. Wedge Antilles

From: "Lt Commander Wedge Antilles"

To: T Celchu, S Farr, Chewbacca, "That Nut Janson" "Hobbie", "Princess Leia", "H Solo", "Luke"

Subject: Fw: Re: Re: Fw: Survey

NAME: Wedge Antilles.

NICKNAMES: Veggies

SEX: Are you offering?

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Rebel base.

HEIGHT: 5'9". Hey, I'm a pilot, it's an advantage to be short!

EYES: Brown.

HAIR: Dark brown

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?: The Rebellion is too poor to afford TVs.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?: Alliance propaganda. They give them out to everyone free.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: 'Piloting and Mechanics'

FAVORITE SMELL: Grass. When was the last time I actually SAW grass?

FAVORITE COLOR: Orange.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Having to pull out of the Death Star attack.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Flying.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Go on missions, visit Hobbie in the medcentre, look for a girlfriend, shoot Imps.

FAVORITE MUSIC: Jizz.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING?: I wonder will the Empire attack today?

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS?: I fly for a living. What do you think?

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING?: Tame.

PEN OR PENCIL?: Pencil.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?: Ten.

FAVORITE FOODS: Anything that isn't Alliance rations.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?: I used to...

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: Not convicted. Yet.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?: Chocolate.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE?: You bet.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS?: No. NO! Shut up, Luke, that's a funny-shaped pillow, not a stuffed bantha! Remember those TIEs I shot off your back?

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: The Alliance doesn't allow us pets.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?: Dunno. Something with a high female-to-male ratio.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?: Cool.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?: The Emperor. First alive, then dead of a blaster bolt through the head.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Anything. Just hurry it up, will ya?

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN?: Aries.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?: Yes. I'm hungry.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL? Hell, yes. If I could FIND a girl.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: I want to command my own squadron, without having farmboys from the middle of nowhere promoted over my head. Just kidding, Luke.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: Orange, to match my flightsuit.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?: Something mysterious, on my arm, so that everyone would notice it and ask me what it was.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?: No. Let me explain this: There are only two women in the Rebellion: Mon Mothma, who's old enough to be my mother, and the Princess. Like I have a ihope/i. Oh, wait, there's that chick down in the Command Centre! Wonder what her number is? Ow, giddoff, Luke—I saw her first!!

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: With a human female of appropriate age. (That would imply NOT BLUE, ok?) Surely there has to be ONE somewhere in the galaxy?

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM?: The duty rota, holos of the Rogues, iCorellian Beauties Swimsuit Calander/i (mine), a picture of a binary sunset. (Luke's)

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? This is a trick question, isn't it?

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE?: Blue milk. Blame it on Luke.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS?: Righty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?: No.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?: Luke's bunk.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER: Twelve.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?: Can't remember. I've been flying since I could walk.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?: Oh, the old X-wing's pretty good.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Smashball.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Han, you're a great pilot. Now will you and the Princess please quit yelling at each other? I can hear you at the other end of the base and it's making my ears hurt.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Hobbie, he's in the bacta tank. Yes, again.


	11. His Supreme Highness Emperor Palpatine

From: His Supreme Highness Emperor Palpatine, Gracious Ruler of the Galaxy

To: "Cmdr L. Skywalker", "Leia Organa", "Han Solo", "Lord Vader"

Subject: Re: Fw: Re: Re: Fw: Survey

Subject: Survey

NAME: Supreme Emperor Palpatine, Ruler of the Galaxy.

NICKNAMES: Your Supremeness, Most Noble and Mighty Emperor, Yes, My Master (that one's Vader)

SEX: Who needs sex when I have power?! UNLIMITED POWER! MWAHAHAHA!!

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: My Imperial Palace on Coruscant.

HEIGHT: 5'10"

EYES: Yellow

HAIR: I'm practically bald.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?: The entertainment value of TV is insignificant compared with the Dark Side of the Force.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?: A Super Star Destroyer. Vader gave it to me last Life Day.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: The entertainment value of magazines is insignificant compared with the Dark Side of the Force.

FAVORITE SMELL: The smell of POWER!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!

FAVORITE COLOR: Black.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Having your brand-new apprentice burned to a crisp by that interfering Kenobi. Such a waste...

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: RULING THE GALAXY!! MWAHAHAHA!!

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Rule the Galaxy, boss Vader around, fry people with Force lightening, practice my cackling. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

FAVORITE MUSIC: The entertainment value of music is insignificant compared with the Dark Side of the Force.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING?: I RULE THE GALAXY, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS?: No.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING?: A waste of time.

PEN OR PENCIL?: Pen

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?: Vader can answer it. What do you think I keep him for?

FAVORITE FOODS: I don't really have any.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?: They're dead

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: No. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?: Chocolate.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE?: No. I prefer to rule the galaxy.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS?: No.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: I have one. He's called Vader.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?: Human is best.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?: Irrelevant. I can make my own lightening.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?: All the Jedi I had killed, so that I could gloat over them. MWAHAHAHAHA!!

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: I don't drink.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN?: Scorpio.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?: No.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: Rule the Galaxy. Oh, I already have it. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: This is a frivolous question.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?: This is a frivolous question.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?: Only with power. UNLIMITED POWER!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Love is a weakness.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM?: Black, some runny bits where I fried it with Force lightening.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? If I want the glass to be full, it will be filled.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE?: I prefer power.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS?: Righty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?: Yes.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?: My Sith robes, my red lightsaber.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : One.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?: Naboo Senatorial transport.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?: A Death Star. MWAHAHAHAHA!!

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: When you fry people and watch them struggle to get away.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Vader, you are pathetic and easy to fool.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: That smuggler Vader froze in carbonite.


	12. Commander Luke Skywalker

From: "Commander Luke Skywalker"

To: T Celchu, S Farr, Chewbacca, "That Nut Janson" "Hobbie", "Princess Leia", "H Solo", "Lando"

Subject: Fw: Re: Re: Fw: Survey

NAME: Luke Skywalker.

NICKNAMES: Han calls me 'kid' and the Rogues call me 'boss'.

SEX: Male.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Rebel base.

HEIGHT: 5'9". Hey, I'm a pilot, it's an advantage to be short!

EYES: Blue.

HAIR: Blondy-brown

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?: The Rebellion is too poor to afford TVs.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?: Alliance propaganda. They give them out to everyone free.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: 'Piloting and Mechanics'

FAVORITE SMELL: Engine lubricants.

FAVORITE COLOR: Green.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Finding out my father isn't the man I thought he was. Having my hand cut off.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Rescuing my friends. When it actually works, that is.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Go on missions, visit Hobbie in the medcentre, shoot Imps, try to rescue Han from Jabba

FAVORITE MUSIC: Jizz.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING?: I wonder will the Empire attack today?

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS?: Nope.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING?: Boring.

PEN OR PENCIL?: Pencil.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?: Ten.

FAVORITE FOODS: Anything that isn't Alliance rations.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?: My father is DARTH VADER. Guess.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: Well, technically I'm a Rebel traitor, but no-one's convicted me yet.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?: Chocolate.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE?: Yes.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS?: No. All my stuffed animals got burned by the Imperials.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: The Alliance doesn't allow us pets.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?: Krayt dragon.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?: Cool.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?: Obi-Wan. I have some questions I need to ask him. Grrr.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Anything.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN?: Gemini.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?: Yes. Habit.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL? Yes.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: I used to think Jedi, but now I'm not so sure.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: Why would I want to do that?

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?: Nowhere. I don't like being in pain.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?: I don't think so.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: I can't say I've really thought about this a lot.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM?: The duty rota, holos of the Rogues, iCorellian Beauties Swimsuit Calander/i (Wedge's), a picture of a binary sunset. (mine)

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? Where did my glass go?

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE?: Blue milk.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS?: Well, I don't have a right hand any more...

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?: No.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?: A locker.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER: Two.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?: Bashed up old speeder

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?: A shiny new customised X-wing.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Podracing and Smashball.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Han sent it, before he was frozen in carbonite. I miss you.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Han. He's frozen in carbonite.


	13. Princess Leia

From: "Leia Organa"

To: Admiral Ackbar, A Cracken, "Antilles Wedge", "Avram Keiten", "Lando", , Chewie, C Madine, M Mothma, C Rieekan, Luke, Han

Subject: Fw: Fw: Fw: Re: Re: Fw: Survey

NAME: Leia Organa

NICKNAMES: Princess, Your Worship, sweetheart, Your Royalness, Your Highnessness and the thousand and one other names Han comes up with. My family used to call me Leili when I was small.

SEX: Female

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Rebel bases, apartment with Han on Coruscant. Holiday home on New Alderaan, if I ever manage to get a holiday.

HEIGHT: 5'1". Yeah, well, look at Luke—runs in the family.

EYES: Brown.

HAIR: Dark brown.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?: I like to watch the sitcoms and convince myself my life isn't really that bizarre by comparison.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?: Alliance propaganda. It was free.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: I read Luke's pilot magazines a lot, actually. Can't stand those woman's ones, all about men and makeup.

FAVORITE SMELL: Han's aftershave.

FAVORITE COLOR: White.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Seeing your home destroyed in front of my eyes.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Whenever Han does something wonderful for me.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: What weekends?

FAVORITE MUSIC: Alderaanian folk tunes. Han hates it.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING?: Han, stop snoring.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS?: No.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING?: Exciting. Deadly is Han's piloting.

PEN OR PENCIL?: Pen

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?: Two

FAVORITE FOODS: Anything that isn't too spicy to eat, like a lot of Han's cooking.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?: Which ones? Three of them were great, but are dead now. So's the fourth, my biological father, but that doesn't make a lot of difference to him. Except that he stopped being evil. And ditched the breathing gear. I don't suppose he needs to breath now, being dead. As you might be able to tell, we don't really get along. It started with the torture, and went downhill from there. Yes, downhill. You should have seen what he did after I brought Han for dinner...

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: Not convicted, no. Imprisoned and tortured without trial, yes.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?: Vanilla.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE?: Yes, if my husband and my brother would ever let me at the controls...

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS?: No, just Han.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: Well, according to some people, Chewie is our 'family dog', which is an extremely insulting, Imperial-type attitude, and is totally outrageous...oh, sorry, pets. Anything that doesn't bite. Or sting.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?: Why would I want that? Being a human's just great.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?: Both.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?: My real mother.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Eyeblasters.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN?: Gemini. As it seems to be Luke's (see above), it must be mine too.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?: Yes.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL? I did give up most of my clothes for Han, once.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: I like the one I've got. Shorter hours would be great, though. Although if I got home before Han, he wouldn't have an excuse to sneak into my office and, um, you probably don't want to hear about that...blush

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: Red-gold. Ha ha, just joking. I like my hair the colour it is. So does Han.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?: I have a tattoo. Imperial prisoner #GT18896.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?: Yes.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Don't care, as long as it's with Han. We'd invite Luke and Chewie and a few friends, and no politicians.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM?: Pictures of Han and Luke, some Alderaanian art.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? This isn't my glass, mine was full! And it was a bigger glass!

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE?: Black caff, no sweetener.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS?: Righty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?: Yes.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?: Han's socks. Despite all my efforts to get him to be tidy. Honestly, fighting the Empire was easier.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER: Favorite _number_? What sort of a question is that?

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?: My first spaceship was the Tantive IV. I was fond of that little blockade runner. It met a sad end.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?: Something that doesn't break down and leave us stranded in an asteroid field. Oh, and shiny is nice, too.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Whatever Han's vegetating in front of.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Luke, you're just great. Let me see what Han replies, will you?

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Mon Mothma. You think she has time to fill out stuff like this? Oh, help, she's coming over...


	14. R2D2

From: R2isthebest

To: C3PO, Master Luke

NAME: Artoo-Detoo.

NICKNAMES: Artoo, 'bucket of bolts', 'overweight greaseball', (both Threepio) 'short and round' (General Solo)

SEX: Technically neuter, as I'm a droid, but people usually refer to me as 'he'.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Wherever my Master Luke goes.

HEIGHT: 1m

EYES: One on each side of my dome, flashing red and white.

HAIR: None.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?: I don't watch TV, it confuses my visual sensors.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?: I don't have one, I'm a computer myself.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Droid News.

FAVORITE SMELL: I don't have any olifactory sensors.

FAVORITE COLOR: Blue.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Being blasted.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Saving the galaxy. I do that quite a lot.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Beep, spin, save Master Luke's life.

FAVORITE MUSIC: Beeping.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING?: Is that Threepio complaining again?

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS?: No, but I don't like being upside down, it's the way I'm programmed.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING?: I don't like them. Upside down--DWEEP!

PEN OR PENCIL?: Neither.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?: I don't answer phones.

FAVORITE FOODS: Lubricant.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?: I don't have parents.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: No. heh hehBEEEEEP!

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?: Neither.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE?: Yes, but I don't get to very often.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS?: No. I don't sleep, I shut down.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: Anything but a Hamster Droid...

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?: One of those swamp creatures that tried to eat me on Dagobah.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?: Scary, I might get a short.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?: Sometimes I miss Mistress Padmé.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: I don't drink, but sometimes Master Luke uses neat ethanol to clean my casing.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN?: None. I was manufactured, not born.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?: I don't eat broccoli.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL? I don't have a shirt.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: I quite like serving Mistress Padmé. It was usually quiet.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: I would need hair first, but I would like to be painted orange and black.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?: Artoo for President. On my dome.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?: No.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Master Anakin's was rather nice.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM?: Oil.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? I'll plug into the main computer and get a full glass.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE?: I'm quite good at snapping AT people, with my charge prod...

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS?: Ambidextrous.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?: I have no fingers.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?: Bolts and screws.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : Pi, because I'm round.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?: A Naboo N-1 starfighter.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?: Something without a pesky human pilot.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Robot Wars.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Master Luke, you never forget about me or say 'It's just a droid.'

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Threepio, he'll be so busy complaining he'll never get it started.


	15. C3PO

From: C3PO, Human-Cyborg Relations

To: Her Royal Highness Princess Leia Organa, R2D2, General Solo, Master Luke

NAME: See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations.

NICKNAMES: My correct designation is See-Threepio, but General Solo will insist on calling me 'Goldenrod'. Oh, the humiliation!

SEX: Technically neuter, as I'm a droid, but people usually refer to me as 'he'.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Wherever people send me. Usually I serve Mistress Leia, but General Solo seems to dislike me and sends me off to Master Luke.

HEIGHT: 1.65m

EYES: Two optical sensors. They are yellow in colour when I am activated.

HAIR: None.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?: I don't watch TV.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?: I don't have one.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Droid News.

FAVORITE SMELL: I don't have any olifactory sensors.

FAVORITE COLOR: Blue.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Being doomed. It happens to me quite frequently.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Being saved from doom. It mightn't happen next time...

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Complain about my hard life, work, be brought into danger by inconsiderate owners, complain.

FAVORITE MUSIC: I don't understand music.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING?: Oh, my. What dreadful thing will happen to me today?

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS?: Yes.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING?: Oh my! We're doomed!

PEN OR PENCIL?: Laser stylus.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?: One.

FAVORITE FOODS: Lubricant.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?: I don't have parents. I don't remember who made me.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: No. I'm sure it's only a matter of time.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?: Neither. I don't eat.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE?: No. I don't like it when my excitable counterpart, Artoo-Detoo, drives, either.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS?: No. I don't sleep, I shut down.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: Artoo-Detoo is enough trouble on his own.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?:

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?: Oh, my, we're doomed!

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?:

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: I don't drink, but sometimes Master Luke uses neat ethanol to clean my casing.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN?: None. No one remembers my birthday, I'm only a droid...

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?: I don't eat broccoli. I don't eat.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL? I don't have a shirt.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: Something peaceful and quiet.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: I have no hair.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?: Pain! Oh, my.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?: No.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Who would ever marry me?

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM?: Oil.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? My glass is completely empty. And someone's broken it, too.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE?: Oh, my.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS?: Ambidextrous.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?: Yes.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?: I don't have a bed. I generally end up shut down where I happen to be at the time.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : Three.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?: Oh, my. Do you really think I would be allowed a car?

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?: I don't want a car. They are too dangerous.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: I don't have time to watch sport.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Master Luke, you never forget about me or say 'It's just a droid.'

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: General Solo.


End file.
